Goddess
by elusivemuse
Summary: SG1 stumble across and Ancient Lab, finding the Twelve supposed Greek Gods. A thirteenth stasis pod reveals an interesting problem AU Cameron/OFC
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Stargate SG1

Vines covered the entrance, disguising it from the naked eye. Cameron stared at it disgustedly before turning back to his team mates. Daniel Jackson's attention seemed to have been captured by a pillar, Samantha Canter was engrossed with energy readings and Teal'C, well, Teal'C was his usual self, focusing on the terrain.

"Are you sure that there will be something worth looking at in here?" The distain evident in his voice.

"I read those tablets multiple times, Mitchell," Daniel said exasperated. "It said that there is a treasure worth more than gold. Granted it seems remarkably cliché, but why would the ancients write up a tablet if they were lying?"

Cameron sighed and looked back at the doorway. Shrugging he pulled out his blade and began to cut at the branches. A light flickered briefly before the door soundlessly swung open. He blinked, unsure whether to take this new development as a threat. "Keep a sharp lookout; I don't want to run into anything nasty without being prepared." He looked back over to the other three gearing up to go inside. "Yo, Daniel, Is there any reason why the door opened for me like that?"

"Um," Daniel looked at the door for a moment. "No, perhaps it just has sensors to open when someone is near."

"Well that's comforting," Cameron said, looking apprehensive at the structure.

"You're unusually cautious, sir," Sam stated casually.

"This whole place gives me the heebie jeebies," he admitted, jumping when more lights tried to make an effort to turn on before giving up.

Sam smiled and turned on her torch before walking further into the gloom. Giving the walls a glare, Cameron followed, occasionally hitting his head on the low ceiling. "You know, all the reports you guys have of meeting the Ancients implied that they were tall, why build such low ceilings?" Cameron grumbled, rubbing his head through his hat.

Sam and Daniel shared a grin before continuing down the corridor. Soon it opened out into a large room; faint light glowed from a large amount of pods.

"Holy mother of God!" Daniel whispered in awe.

Slowly he walked up to one of them. An aged man rested peacefully, his white hair relatively neat. Several flashing lights caught the archeologist's attention. Ancient, he mused, gently touching the pad. Staring at the writing, he tried to translate quickly.

"Holy Doo-hickey!" Cameron's surprised shout jumped Daniel out of his zone. Looking over to the leader of the team, he wondered what caused the man's reaction. Standing in the middle of the room, the Colonel started down at a separate pod. Bathed in pale light, Cameron's face showed absolute shock.

"Cameron?" Sam asked gently.

"In the Atlantis mission reports, I read that they found several Ancient stasis pods. Every one that they woke up ended up dying because their bodies aged so much," Cameron began slowly. "By the looks of these funky symbols, I think this girl was put in the same time as the others."

Daniel walked around behind Cameron and looked over his shoulder. A slender young woman lay as though sleeping, dressed in a short tunic dress with golden rope crossing from under her breasts to her waist. A golden torque rested on her throat, tiny coin-like medallions glinting shyly up at them. She seemed fragile, lithe even, her regal jaw line and high cheek bones clearly indicating that she was higher class. Daniel frowned; her hair was short, shorter than Sam's and a dark brown. He couldn't remember if the Ancient Greeks allowed short hair on their women or not, something to research when they got home. Long smooth arms rested gracefully on a cushion like bed, a golden bow and a white quiver of arrows just out of reach.

Dark liner faded into a golden shimmer on her eyes, a pert nose leading down to luscious lips. A pale pink blush emphasized her cheek bones and creamy skin. Daniel glanced to Cameron and could almost read his thoughts. _It seems like the slightest noise would stir her_. He shook himself. Glancing down at the flickering pad, he traced the engraved writing. _Felicity_.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Stargate SG1

Cameron stared at all the scientists and medical personnel going over the stasis pods and getting them ready for transportation. Looking over at Daniel, Cameron noticed that his team member had found what he assumed to be the log of this place. Taking a bite of his power bar, he looked back to the young woman in the center pod. She seemed to be far more ornate than others.

"We're taking her back to SGC," Sam said, standing next to him. "According to Carolyn she's healthy enough to be woken up. The others are just too old and too close to ascension."

Cameron gave her a slight smile in answer. Dr Lee knew what she was doing; he had great faith in her. Getting up, he moved over to Daniel. "How's it going?"

Daniel gave him a side long look. "The language was hard to translate, but I think I've got it. What they've done, I'm pretty sure, is write in ancient, a dialect of Greek, if that makes any sense."

"The Ancient translates into a form of Ancient Greek, got it." Cameron nodded. "What does it say about our fairy princess?"

"Well, her name is Felicity and these other people are her brothers and sisters. The log says that she was an anomaly, as soon as she hit the age of twenty three she stopped aging. It says that she was thirty when she was placed into the stasis pod and that she was the youngest of her family. They were all placed in the pods and the same time and the other twelve are the Greek Gods."

"Come again?" Cameron blinked at the other man.

"These Ancients, they are the Greek Gods. You know, Zeus, Hera, Hades…?" Daniel received an irritated look before he continued his explanation. "The log said that they stopped at Earth for a little while, performing miracles and what not before leaving Mount Olympus and touring the stars. The people that they healed and performed for were quite uneducated and believed them as gods."

"Huh, so they do exist, just not like we thought," Cameron's tongue played with his cheek before he fiddled with his gun. "I'm gonna go out and escort the pods with Teal'C. Don't want any unwelcome visitors."

Daniel nodded, his attention already drawn back to the logs. The young pilot sighed and made his way out of the underground lab, falling behind the men who were transporting the Ancient, Felicity. _What kind of name is Felicity for an Ancient that was brought up around the Greeks?_ Cameron was confused and filed it away for the questions to ask when she was brought back to consciousness. Giving a wave to Teal'C once he got outside, they both fell in step in front of the pod.

"What movie are we going to watch tonight, Cameron Mitchell?" Teal'C asked in a low voice.

"Epic Movie, I think you'll have a hoot watching it," Cameron replied swiftly.

"Indeed." They both fell into silence as they walked back to the gate. Cameron couldn't seem to shake the feeling of unease as they slipped through the Event Horizon.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

I know the Chapters are short at the moment, but they are going to get longer


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Stargate SG1. Also, I am using Modern Greek, not ancient, because that is the only one that I could get a translation for.

Felicity woke slowly, a groggy fog settling over her, making her limbs feel heavy. A beeping on one side of her pierced her mind, adding to the pulsing ache at her temples. Struggling to open her eyes, she let out a moan. A voice made itself known, the language unusual, but the tone encouraging. She tried again to open her eyes, this time succeeding. Blinking against the harsh light, Felicity turned her head to the person next to her. The young woman tried to get her message across.

"Λυπαμαι, που δεν μπορω να καταλαβω αυτο που λετε" Felicity replied huskily. (I am sorry; I do not understand what you are saying.)

The woman seemed to get what she was trying to say and moved over to a strange device on the wall. After speaking into it, the young woman, who Felicity deuced as a healer, turned back to her and started to poke and prod. After a few minutes, the door opened, letting in three men. She studied them with interest. The older man seemed to be a leader of some kind. His greying hair and outfit gave him a wise countenance. Shyly, she gave him a small smile and was pleased to receive one in return. The next man she turned her attention to had his nose stuck in a book. He had messy dark brown hair and well worn glasses perched on his nose. Felicity could see compassion in his face.

It was the other man that took most of her attention. Slightly smaller than the other two, he was muscular in stature and had the stance of a man trained in combat. His face was squarish, his nose slightly crooked. Intelligent blue eyes peered out from long lashes and his hair was a light brown. With a start, she noticed he was studying her as intently as she was studying him. Giving him a sheepish grin, Felicity turned her attention back to her healer.

"Γεια σας, το ονομα μου Daniel Jackson," the one with the book spoke gently. (Hello, my name is Daniel Jackson.)

"Το ονομα μου ειναι Felicity. Ειναι καλο να μιλησετε με καποιον που ξερει τη γλωσσα μου," Felicity replied gratefully. (My Name is Felicity. It is good to talk to someone that knows my language.)

The one called Daniel gave her a soft smile and sat down next to her bed.

"Ο ανθρωπος ειναι μεγαλα Γενικη Landry, η αλλη ειναι η Cameron Mitchell και η γυναικα ειναι ενας γιατρος, Carolyn Lang." Daniel introduced. (The older man is General Landry, the other is Cameron Mitchell and the woman is a doctor, Carolyn Lang.)

Felicity gave each person a smile before turning back to Daniel. "Που ειμαι; Μαιος ειναι κοντα στην οικογενεια;" (Where am I? Is my family near?)

Daniel looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Λυπαμαι, αλλα η οικογενεια σας ηταν ηλικιας απο πολυ μακρια για να ληφθουν με ασφαλεια απο τη σταση λοβοι. Εξακολουθουν να βρισκονται πισω στον πλανητη στο οποιο βρηκαμε σας. Ησασταν ο μονος που θα μπορουσε να αναζωογονησει χωρις θανατωση." (I am sorry, but your family was aged too far to be taken safely out of the stasis pods. They are still back on the planet in which we found you. You were the only one that we could revive without killing.)

Felicity nodded slowly, a feeling of grief washed over her. Suddenly she didn't want to have anyone around. "Συγχωρεστε μου, Daniel Jackson, αλλα ειμαι πολυ κουρασμενος." (Forgive me, Daniel Jackson, but I am very tired.)

Daniel gave her a sympathetic look before patting her hand. Getting up from his chair, he said something to the others before turning back to her. "Θα σας αφησει να ξεκουραστει για τωρα. Ισως οταν νιωθετε καλυτερα, μπορουμε να μιλησουμε;" (I will let you rest for now. Maybe when you are feeling better, we can talk?)

Giving him a smile in return, Felicity settled herself back down in bed, the feelings of being overwhelmed and tiredness battled each other before sleep eventually won.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

The first thing Cameron noticed where her luminescent doe eyes. He felt as though a swift punch had been delivered to his solar plexus. It didn't help when she gave him her tremulous smile. He could see that being revived had been hard on her. Her voice was light and husky at the same time. That was understandable as Daniel told him that she had been in stasis for over ten thousand years.

He also noticed the exact moment when Daniel told her that her family was still on the planet with no hopes to be revived safely. Tears had welled up quickly, her long fingers clenched in the blanket. She said something to Daniel before looking down at her legs.

"She said that she was tired and wished to rest. I said that we would be back when she was stronger," Daniel said roughly. He turned and said something before walking out of the room. Cameron and General Landry followed him, curious to find out what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Stargate SG1

"Felicity Hello! Πως ειστε σημερα;" (Hello Felicity! How are you today?) Felicity looked up from the hospital bed and smiled at Daniel. She looked at the blonde woman next to him in curiosity. "Αυτος ειναι ο φιλος μου, Samantha Καρτερ. Ειναι ενας επιστημονας και εχει καποιες ερωτησεις να θεσω." (This is my friend, Samantha Carter. She is a scientist and has some questions to ask)

Felicity swung her legs over the bed and looked at the two of them, waiting for their questions. Daniel gave her a startled smile and pulled up a chair. She watched with amusement as Sam fumbled with her seat and papers before getting up slowly and taking them from her. "Θα ηταν ευκολοτερο να μετακινηθουν εαν δεν εχουν τοσο πολυ στην αγκαλια." (It would be easier to move if you did not have so much in your arms.)

Daniel translated and Sam gave her a grateful smile. Once she was settled, Felicity handed over the papers. The other woman cleared her throat before giving Daniel a glance. "Um, it says in the database that you had an anomaly. Is there any chance you know what that is?"

She watched as Daniel translated to the pretty girl, No that wasn't right, she was a woman. The data base did say that she was thirty years old. Felicity frowned for a moment, thinking hard before replying.

"She says that once it was discovered, the healers said that it had something to do with her blood, but they never gave her a straight answer. Her brother, Apollo, teased her by calling her the youth goddess." They looked at one another briefly. A knock sounded at the door and Cameron poked his head around the door.

"Can anyone join, or is this invitation only?" Sam gave him a quick grin at his quirks and motioned for him to enter. Teal'C followed him through. "I also have a question that I want answered."

"Um, sure, Sam's only asked one question so far, let me just see if she's willing to answer." Daniel turned back to the bed. "Cameron εχει αποριες να ρωτησω. Οτι ειναι ενταξει μαζι σου;"

Felicity nodded and looked at Cameron with polite curiosity.

"Your family all has Greek names, yet your name doesn't follow suit, why?" Daniel gave him an exasperated look before translating. Felicity looked amused and gave a tinkling laugh before replying.

"She says that her mother was irritated with her father always choosing the same type of names and decided that she was going to have a name of her choosing. It wasn't her fault that her mother was a bit unpredictable." Cameron gave Felicity a glance before smiling. "Any more questions, Sam?"

"Yep. What was the lab that we found her in for?" Cameron watched as her face fell. A slow halting reply came, making Daniel go pale.

"The others got sick after a man visited them. They later found out that the man was a Prior, a follower of their enemy. Zeus was almost dead before they went into the pods and she was placed as their guardian. The door was mean to alert her if any prior or Ori came near. She had worked on a virus against them and inserted it into her arrow heads." Everyone in the room was quiet, taking in the newest story of the Ori. Cameron's head shot up quickly.

"Can we use the virus?" Cameron asked quickly, praying that this was their answer against the Ori. Daniel asked and waited for her reply.

"They planted the tablet to coax the Ori into finding them. She says since so many years have passed, she is unsure if the virus is still viable."

Cameron turned to Sam. "Once we are done here, go down to the lab and get her arrows. See if you can do anything with them." Sam nodded; an excited gleam in her eyes gave away her hope. "Ask her if she's hungry, the doc has allowed her to leave the room with supervision, and so I'll take her down to the mess hall."

Daniel repeated the question, smiling when she nodded enthusiastically.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own SG1

Cameron studied Felicity with a careful eye. The olive BDU's fit exceptionally well, thanks to a certain Samantha Carter. Felicity bit her lip, looking at him expectantly. He continued to stare at her, so she gave a little twirl.

"Do I meet with your standards, sir?" Felicity said sardonically. Cameron didn't understand the words but he did get the tone. Giving her a grin, he indicated to the open doorway.

"Shall we get something to eat now?" she gave him a curious look before walking out the door with him behind her. "You know, you're actually pretty cute, for an ancient that has been asleep for ten thousand years. I suppose you wouldn't know a decent pie crust recipe." She gave him a blank stare. "No? Oh, well, it was worth a shot."

She gave him an amused look, assuming that he was talking just for the sake of talking. They spotted General Landry down one of the corridors and Felicity gave him a finger wave as Cameron steered her into the mess hall. His arm had slipped around her back and she could feel the muscles flexing.

"You know, Cameron Mitchell, Aries would love to have you in his armies. He does love a man that can hold his own. Although," she looked at him with a studious eye, "You would have to fight his advances; he does like the boyish charm that you have in buckets."

Cameron gave her the same curious look that she had given him before. The mess hall was almost empty and the marines that were eating eyed Felicity with interest. Cameron gave them a sharp look before moving her to the buffet. Giving her a tray, Cameron began to pile things on.

"This is called meatloaf, not the most appetising meal, but it is something, nonetheless. Jell-O is quite good; thankfully, we have the blue one today. Juice would probably be best for you, not sure if you like the coffee."

Cameron filled up his tray and indicated to a table. They sat down, facing one another and smiled. Felicity pointed at a vegetable.

"That's a carrot," Cameron said, taking a bite of his own meal.

"Car-rot?" Felicity tried to pronounce. Cameron gave her a quick glance, smiling at her inquisitive expression.

"Yep," he nodded, feeling proud at her proud grin. "And that green thing is called a bean."

"Be-an?"

At his nod, Felicity gave a happy laugh and they spent the rest of the meal translating the different types of food. Daniel walked through the swinging doors, surprised to see Cameron smiling and laughing.

"Hey, hows it going?" He smiled at Felicity as he sat down.

"Great, I'm teaching her how to pronounce the different types of air force food groups. Next, I'm gonna teach her a decent pie crust." Cameron gave him a sardonic grin.

Daniel looked glanced at Felicity. "He hasn't been torturing you too much, has he?" he asked in Greek.

"Oh, no. He has been quite amusing. Does he realise how amusingly frustrated he looks when talking about vegetables?"

"I find him entertaining. He is a decent leader. That is really the only reason why we keep him around," Felicity gave a giggle before looking at Cameron slyly.

"Okay, I know that you guys are talking about me, spit it out," he scowled as they gave him matching grins before turning back to one another.

"Daniel Jackson, may I ask a favour of you?" Felicity asked hesitantly.

"Of course."

She bit her lip and ducked her head. "Most humans do not enjoy it when I ask this, but may I learn your language by absorbing it?"

"And how would you do that?" He asked curiously, ignoring Cameron's frustrated look at not understanding a word they were saying.

"I touch your temples and focus on absorbing your vocabulary."

"I think it would be best to do that on a few different people, I mean, Cameron knows military linguistics, Samantha Carter knows scientific jargon and I'm more historical."

"Only if I have their consent, I cannot rape their minds." Felicity held his gaze, dead serious.

"Then I thank you for asking. I will relay your request to the others."

Felicity nodded before turning her attention back to Cameron. Lifting her cup to Cameron, she gave him an inquisitive stare. He gave an impression of a pout before giving her the pronunciation.

Reviews make me smile and much more willing to write!


	6. Chapter 6

Goddess Chapter Six

Goddess Chapter Six

A/N thank you to all those who have read my story! Reviews are always looked on with absolute glee and reverence.

Candles dotted every surface, bathing the darkened room with golden light. Seating cushions of various shapes and colours held SG-1 and Felicity comfortably. In the middle of the group sat a low lying table, A golden cloth covered the table and incense burned quietly. Cameron, seated on Felicity's right, stared at her intensely. He wasn't so keen on the whole entering the mind thing, but was willing to give it a try. Sam, sitting next to Cameron, was excited with the chance to witness a new project. She tried hard not to analyse the whole situation too much. Daniel sat opposite to Felicity, his trust shining from his eyes. He knew that she was good yet was unable to explain why he put so much trust in her. Teal'C sat stoically to Felicity's left, ready to act if anything threatening occurred.

Felicity was incredibly nervous. The humans were placing a lot of trust in her and she struggled with her fear of losing control and hurting them. Human minds remained incredibly intricate and fragile this far into her future. Lighting the last candle, she lifted her eyes up to them and breathed in deeply. Cameron noticed her eyes deepened into the colour of the sea.

"Τι θα κανω εγω ενδεχεται να βλαψουν λιγο, να με συγχωρειτε, αλλα πρεπει να ενημερωσετε τον πονο πλενουν πανω σας. Επικεντρωνονται σε συνομιλιες που πηρατε, τα βιβλια που εχετε διαβασει η να κανει με την επικοινωνια στη γλωσσα σας η γλωσσες. Αυτο δεν θα πρεπει να παρει πολυ καιρο." Felicity waited until Daniel translated and the rest of the group nodded in agreement. (What I am about to do may hurt a little, forgive me, but you must let the pain wash over you. Just concentrate on conversations you've had, books you have read or anything to do with communication in your language or languages. This should not take very long.)

She took another breath, concentrating deeply inside her mind. Sam jumped a little as Felicity's eyes opened suddenly, pure white instead of the ocean green. A pale yellow orb floated in front of the four. Slowly but steadily, the orbs drifted into their bodies, causing a unique reaction to each member.

Cameron sucked in a deep breath, a feeling of sunlight danced across his skin. Opening his eyes he took in the sight of the ocean. Tensing a little, he felt a soothing touch over his shoulders. _Relax, Cameron Mitchell, this is merely an image to make this easier._ Her gentle voice calmed him as he sat down in the sand and watched the waves crash onto the beach, content to let the scene play out for a little longer.

Sam stared at the constellations around her; absolute awe glowed on her innocent face as she reached out. A twinge in her temple caused her to hold her head. _It is just a side effect, I am sorry._ Sam nodded before lying down on her back and focused back on the constellations zipping by her, naming each aloud as they passed. It was truly peaceful in this part of her mind.

The sands of Egypt shimmered hotly as Daniel looked over the expanse of the lands. Oddly, Vala Mal Doran was at his side, strangely silent. Glancing down, he noticed he was dressed in a short navy blue cloth wrapped around his waist with no top to cover his chest. Vala wore a simple pleated linen shift and basic eye make up. A slight pain behind his eye caused him to jar a little. _Not much longer, Daniel Jackson, you have a lot of languages for me to learn._ A gentle touch from Vala brought him back to his senses and together they watched the world go on around them.

Teal'C meditated with his son in Dakara, a proud smile lingered on his face as he took in the man that he had become. Together they rose before moving gracefully into a sparring session, no words necessary as they moved in the eon's old kata. No voices made themselves known as they watched and learned the vast array of languages that the man possessed.

Together, the four watched as their visions faded back to reality. Felicity lay slumped against Cameron, her mind exhausted. He carefully shifted her into a more comfortable position before turning to the group. "Anyone else get a really good tan?

I am really looking forward to hearing what you all think of this chapter. It is my favourite chapter and yet the hardest one to write. Catch ya next time and don't forget to review. BTW thank you to EmSyd, bookofmagic, coral86, egastin77 and Wargasm36 for adding my story to their alert and favs sector!


	7. Chapter 7

Goddess Chapter Seven

Goddess Chapter Seven

A/N: Thank you Kahless21 for your review. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Also, to all you Stargate fans and fic writers, I have a challenge for you. Visit my profile for the specs on Challenge of the Gateworlds!

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Felicity lay on the hospital bed, staring at her hands. The ceremony went well; she was most amused at the level of idiom that consisted of Lt Col. Cameron Mitchell. Sighing, she rested her head against the pillow, her brown hair flopping in her eyes. It was a royal mess with the Ori and being one of the very few Ancient left in human form. _Bastards_, she sneered to the heavens, _Bunch of cowards! My father should ascend and force action from you. _

Doctor Lam had kindly given her back her belongings. Reaching into the draw next to her, she pulled out her coin torque. Fingering the designs, she sighed, drawing up her blanket covered knees. Felicity hated how none of her family could be safely extracted from the pods. To be completely honest with herself, she was lonely. The feeling of not belonging vibrated hollowly in her heart. The best thing she could do was help out with the war against her enemies.

The door opened, dragging her attention away from her musings. Daniel walked in, a smile gracing his features. "So did it work?" he asked in English. She nodded before looking back down at her knees. "What's wrong?"

"I just…" she struggled for a moment, searching for the words, "I feel like the universe has left me behind. And now I have to work hard at trying to find my own niche again."

Daniel sat down on the bed and patted her knee. "I don't remember a lot during my time as an ascended. But when I was forced out for questioning the rules, I lost my memory. It was hard to fit in and I spent most of my time in reflection. Then Jack, Sam and Jonas arrived and told me that I was all of these wonderful things about myself, it took me a long while to actually make the step to try and fit in again." He took a deep breath. "I admit, it isn't the same situation as yours, but what I'm trying to say is persevere and think of it as a second chance to live your life."

Felicity looked at him for a moment before nodding. It didn't help much, but at least she had a start. "Do you think that perhaps I can tag along here, at least until I find my feet?" biting her lip, she glanced up at him shyly through her brown bangs.

"I'm sure that we can work something out," he grinned at her reassuringly. "We have some quarters ready for you, although it is a little Spartan at the moment, just the basic things like a bed and desk and things."

She brightened. "That sounds wonderful. If I need anything else, I can just take it from my torque." Daniel's eyes widened. "It's a device that allows me to store all my belongings without always having to go back home to get them."

Daniel looked curiously at it. It would be an interesting thing to study once he could convince her to let him borrow it.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSGC

Cameron spun lazily in his chair, waiting for Daniel to arrive so they could get on with the briefing. He mused on the girl they had brought back. She seemed cute, if not a little ordinary. He freely admitted that she was attractive, but he knew that if he saw her one the street, he'd give her a second glance and keep walking, instead of stopping and asking for her number. Daniel rushed in, arms full of papers and his computer.

"'Bout time, can we get started now?" Daniel frowned at his tone before setting up his computer. Sam gave Cameron a look before giving Daniel her attention.

Feeling a little guilty, Cameron offered an excuse. "Having a bad day, sorry, Jackson." Appeased, Daniel nodded and began talking.

"I was talking to Felicity just before when she mentioned to me that her necklace contained a technology that could hold all of her belongings. Now I cross referenced it against the information that we downloaded from the labs and I found this," he clicked a button and few paragraphs of ancient beamed from the projector. "Loosely translated in describes her necklace as a similar device to Merlin's. It also says that not only does it have her belongings in it, it also has a storehouse of ancient technology and information about the wraith and Ori."

Cameron sat up, his attention finally caught. "So you're saying, if we play nice, Felicity will allow us to use her magic hat of goodies?" Daniel glanced at him, frustrated with the colloquialisms that frequently came out of his mouth.

"Possibly."

"What do you mean possibly?" Cameron asked, oblivious to the look. Daniel sighed, noting how similar Cameron was to Jack O'Neill. "I haven't asked her yet. She may not know that she has them."

General Landry looked over the group, a paternal warmth settled on his shoulders as he made his decision. "Daniel, ask away. Any information that could give us an advantage over either enemy is too good to let slip away. And Cameron," the pilot looked at his commanding officer. "I'm leaving you in charge of making her feel welcome. I want all her needs seen to, and try and get her to agree to a small alliance." Cameron nodded and sat up a little straighter. He had his orders.


	8. Chapter 8

The Ori Virus

The Ori Virus

Sam escorted Felicity to her lab, the virus sitting innocently on the table.

"I can't begin to say how nice it is to be able to communicate with you normally," Sam said cheerfully, pulling out a stool for the woman to sit in. "We didn't get much of a chance to talk before."

"Yes it is nice to be able to talk to someone again. It was quite lonely between placing my family into the pods and then working on the virus before putting myself to sleep." Felicity watched the blonde woman type on the computer for a moment. "I assume you wish for me to tell you of the virus?"

Sam gave a nervous chuckle as she ducked her head. "Am I that obvious?"

Felicity shook her head. "No, but as I understand, you are battling my enemy and wish to have as much advantage as possible."

"Well, we aren't having much luck fighting them at the moment," Sam sighed.

"Yes, they are a formidable army, but not invincible. The objective of the virus was to infect a prior, allow said prior to either ascend or go back to his friends and spread it through the Ori population and hopefully attack the ascended beings. I didn't get a chance to test it out. The simulations were the only thing I could get done before I had to become guardian for my family."

"Well from what I gather, it was constructed from the prior plague, is that correct?" Sam looked at her, glad to have found someone who could understand their adversary.

"Yes, however, before my family was infected, I was working on a way to get past their shields and attack the power core. I managed to only get as far as getting past the shields. I'd be happy to offer my research and knowledge to help you out. However, the Asguard would be your best chance to have a frontal attack; otherwise I think you'd be stuck with guerilla tactics."

"That's all we have at the moment. Apparently Merlin had been creating a weapon as well to defeat ascended beings. We're currently searching for it at the moment."

Felicity nodded. "The Sangraal, as far as I know, the ascended beings destroyed his first attempt, afraid that it would be turned on them, but I know for a fact that he had help in hiding most of his research and work."

Sam faced the woman, eager to get as much information as possible from the girl. "Do you know who?"

Felicity shook her head sadly. "I wasn't told a lot about the situation, only that he was to be punished for his actions and for speaking out before disappearing from their eyes. My brothers thought that he went into stasis to await those who fought against the Ori. But most of my knowledge about the weapon is purely rumor. I do not know for sure."

"Ladies!" they both jumped, startled to find Cameron at the doorway. Felicity couldn't help but stare at him again. In blue BDU's and his sleeves rolled to his elbows, he seemed to be the statue of military and looks. She blushed and ducked her head, hoping no one noticed her reaction.

Cameron cursed fiercely in his mind. He had hoped that he had exaggerated his reaction to her and merely passed her off as just a normal attractive woman, but her light blue eyes…wait a moment. "Don't you have green eyes normally?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Wha-? Oh, that, my eyes change color, depending on my mood," a blush stole up her cheeks again. "I can also change the length of my hair at will. But I usually prefer it short." Cameron nodded.

"So what were you two talking about?" He moved into the room, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Different things we could use as an advantage against the Ori," Sam said happily. "Felicity is going to let me have a look at her research that she was doing before her time in stasis. We were also talking about the virus and what its purpose was."

"The more we have a leg up against the wraith, the happier I am. Thank you for helping us out." Cameron said lowly, admiring the color that stole across the golden cheeks.

"No problem," she whispered.

Suddenly an alarm blared.

"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!"

Sam and Cameron rushed out of the room, leaving a stunned Felicity left in their wake. Moving to sit back down, Cameron rushed back into the room, grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dialing room. His hand was warm and coarse, clearly showing his experience.

Cameron was continuously beating himself mentally up as they dashed to the room. Her hand was soft and warm in his and he could feel the slight calloused bumps that proved that she was not afraid of hard work. Daniel met them at the door. He looked at their entwined hands before raising an eyebrow at Cameron, noticing the challenging tilt of his chin and the light color staining his cheeks. "Its Vala, she said that she's got some information for us."


End file.
